Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Theatre (1982)
Shelley Duvall's Faerie Tale Theatre is a live-action children's television anthology series retelling fairy tales. Shelley Duvall serves as narrator, host and executive producer of the program. It aired between September 11, 1982 and November 14, 1987. Starring *Bernadette Peters - Princess Debbie (ep5), Sleeping Beauty (ep5) *Beverly D'Angelo - Henbane (ep5) *Dennis Christopher - Jack (ep6) *Elliott Gould - The Giant (ep6) *Gena Rowlands - The Witch (ep3) *James Earl Jones - Genie of the Lamp (ep23), Genie of the Ring (ep23) *Jeff Bridges - Claude (ep3), Prince (ep3) *Leonard Nimoy - Evil Magician (ep23) *Malcolm McDowell - Reginald Von Lupin/The Wolf (ep7) *Mick Jagger - The Emperor (ep4) *Ned Beatty - The King (ep2) *Rene Auberjonois - King Ulrich (ep1) *Robert Carradine - Aladdin (ep23) *Robin Williams - The Frog/Prince Robin (ep1) *Shelley Duvall - Marie (ep3), Rapunzel (ep3), The Miller's Daughter (ep2) *Teri Garr - Princess (ep1) *Valerie Bertinelli - Princess Sabrina (ep23) *and Christopher Reeve - "My son, the Prince" (ep5), Prince Charming (ep5) *and Hervé Villechaize as Rumpelstiltskin (ep2) *and Jean Stapleton - The Giantess (ep6) *and Mary Steenburgen as Little Red Riding Hood (ep7) *Narrated By Roddy McDowall (ep3) 'Also Starring' *Barbara Hershey - The Maid (ep4) *Bud Cort - Music Master (ep4) *Carol Kane - The "Good" Fairy (ep5) *Darrell Larson - Chris (ep7) *Diane Ladd - Mother (ep7) *Edward James Olmos - Prime Minister (ep4) *Frances Bay - Granny (ep7) *George Dzundza - The Woodsman (ep5) *John Vernon - Father (ep7) *Joseph Maher - Sultan (ep23) *Mark Blankfield - Fairy (ep6), Narrator (ep6), Strange Little Man (ep6) *Rae Allen - Aladdin's Mother (ep23) *Ray Sharkey as The Grand Vizier (ep23) *Rene Auberjonois - King Boris (ep5) *Richard Libertini - King Murray (ep5) *Ron Rifkin - The Squire (ep5) *Sally Kellerman - Queen Farrah (ep5), Queen Natasha (ep5) *and Katherine Helmond as Jack's Mother (ep6) 'Featuring' *Bud Cort as The Page (ep2) *Candy Clark - Candy (ep1), Queen Gwynneth (ep1) *Charlie Dell - The Page (ep1) *Donovan Scott - Hendrix (ep1), The French Chef (ep1) *G. Cates - Pierrot's Voice (ep3) *George Rossitto - Munchkin (ep3) *Harry Benson - The Grandfather Clock (ep1) *Jack Fletcher as The Wizard (ep2) *Mako - Gardener (ep4), Minister (ep4) *Michael Richards - King Geoffrey (ep1) *Paul Dooley as The Miller (ep2) *Phil Fondacaro - Munchkin (ep3) *Roberta Maxwell - Griselda (ep1), Queen Beatrice (ep1) *Sal Fondacaro - Munchkin (ep3) *Van Dyke Parks - The Musician (ep1) *with Bobby Porter - Death Spirit (ep4) *with Chao-Li Chi - Gardener (ep4) *with Keye Luke - Imperial Doctor (ep4) 'Supporting Cast' *Alberto Isaac - Servant #1 (ep4) *Anjelica Huston - Primrose (ep4) *Bonnie Jeffries - The Green Woman (ep23) *Carol Smith - Yellow Fairy (ep5) *Charlie Dell - Chef (ep4) *Ellen Wakamatsu - First Lady of the Court (ep4) *Gene Varrone - Green Fairy (ep5) *Jay Abramowitz - Habibe (ep23) *Jerry Hall - Pansy (ep4), The Lady of the Harp (ep6) *Ji-Tu Cumbuka - Emperor's Bodyguard (ep4) *John Achorn - Comedian (ep4) *John Salazar - Juggler (ep4), Servant (ep23) *Juana Escobar - Thai Dancer (ep4) *Lamont Johnson - Voice of Spot (ep6) *Lise Lang - Spot; the Cow (ep6) *Lynn Tufeld - Orange Fairy (ep5) *Lynne Scott - Purple Fairy (ep5) *Marcia Goebel - The Green Woman (ep23) *Martha Velez - Lady Servant (ep23) *Maysie Hoy - Housekeeper (ep4), Red Fairy (ep5) *Sandy Lenz - The Green Woman (ep23) *Susan Haruye - Second Lady of the Court (ep4) *Ty Crowley - Spot; the Cow (ep6) *Narrated by Malcolm McDowell (ep7) 'Uncredited' *Shelley Duvall - Shelley Duvall Category:TV Series Category:1982 TV Series